The Organisation of Inactive Failures
Statement of Bradley of Dullahan. The Organisation of Inactive Failures Yes comrades, friends and opponents, Today we go through another dark period in time, we see the end of the OAM, the organisation that won from the GUM but is now deemed the same faith. Yes the OAM is now led by a ultra-Conservative, no change, no new motions, not going to fix the problems. ‘’not true!’’ they shout, shall I give some arguments? First of all: The OAM secretariat is more busy playing Moderator than executive staff, Joseph Puglisi and I campaigned for change during our OAM elections, yet they vote Freeman in, with the hope, even I thought that, he might change the OAM, give the secretariat the powers and rights to make the agencies active and make them do their jobs again. Second: The OAM activity problem lies in the failure of the OAM to have a goal, like achieving intermicronational peace or helping each micronation to function well and make them better themselves through projects and achievements or activities. Rather Mr Freeman blocks all these ideas as unnecessary work. Joe Foxon, is too lazy to even manage his agency, ooh wait he only ‘’manages it’’ not doing anything in it, does everyone see what’s wrong with this picture? Third: Freeman uses the OAM as his power tool, he is power hungry an keeps his baby as he started it. Not forgetting that he finds that everyone who is against him is a 11 year old troll. Way the go people you voted the wrong man in. Fourth: The current secretariat, though not Anthony, Is thinking that their only job is to moderate. If we just separated the Admin team from the executive team this problem would be solved and the agency failure would stop existing, no Mr Freeman instead hires MORE secretaries to just sit around. Fifth: Mr Freeman said that I should try it. Well once more Freeman, I want to show you how it’s done but I’m still never elected because I’m ‘’controversial’’. Sixth: Geofiction, we made a resolution to exclude geofiction from joining. Now Mr Freeman supports other kind of hobbies to join the OAM. You know what? The OAM should go to Micras and never come back! We all see the OAM failures, all these nations that have left have done so for a darn good reason, the OAM is dieing and ruled by a iron conservative hand that is not willing to let the OAM progress in anyway. We see that Freeman hasn’t changed the OAM after the failures of Mr Turner, though Mr Turner put more effort in it that the weak secretariat. My suggestion; Never vote Freeman again, vote for change, let the controversialists try it for once. Let us show you how it’s done, that we can make a difference. And if we can’t, leave the OAM because a OAM with Freeman at the helm, is as doomed as a sinking ship. NO FISH as SG! ''signed: '' Bradley of Dullahan, Observer of the OAM